Consultants, such as risk consultants, conduct field surveys of construction work sites to determine whether the site is occupationally safe. Currently, the field surveys conducted inconveniently use very basic tools, such as a pen and writing pad to note down observations, and a camera (e.g., smartphone camera) to take pictures of these observations. This generates a subjective qualitative report from unstructured data collected.
Aside from lack of efficiency in generating these reports, which yields a longer lag time between a site visit and a submitted report, these reports tend to be qualitative in nature and lack quantitative measurements.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved system that overcomes some of the drawbacks and limitations of conventional approaches.